


ColdFlash Pirate AU Gift Pic

by WacheyPena



Series: Wachey's ColdFlash Fanart [13]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Injured!Len, M/M, Pirate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WacheyPena/pseuds/WacheyPena
Summary: First mate Leonard Snart is about to receive a special thank you after saving Barry Allen's life.





	ColdFlash Pirate AU Gift Pic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prouvairablehulk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvairablehulk/gifts).



> Drawn for [prouvairablehulk](http://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvairablehulk/profile%22)'s future fanfic :3

Leonard gets injured after saving Barry, and is now about to receive a kiss in thanks.

**Author's Note:**

> Art reference for the background:  
> http://andreaoutloud.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/08/charming-bunk-room-dimensions-pictures-ideas.jpg


End file.
